Random day in Eragon
by Ihatesnoobs
Summary: What would happen in random peolpe from other books came to Alegaseia. This is very random


I own nothing this all goes to Christopher Paolini , Rick Riordan, J.K Rowling and Suzanne Collins this is also my first fanfiction.

One day in Alegäseia weird things were happening. Eragon and Sapharia sat in a small area owned by the varden. Sapharia got mad at Eragon and flew away. Eragon sighed "well I had better things to do". He was walking to the pavilion when he tripped on someone. "What the hell" said Eragon as the person stood up. "Hello" said the stranger, Eragon asked "Who are you" the stranger said "Oh hi my name is Haymitch" slurs the man "Ya got anything to drink" Eragon said "As in alcohol"? "Yeah that will do the trick" slurs Haymitch. Eragon gave Haymitch some Ale that he drank so fast he thought it was an illusion. He was just about to say something to Haymitch someone else fell in front of them. "Hello" said the stranger. "Who are you" shouts Eragon, "Sorry my name is Percy". "Ok' says Eragon. They sit there talking for a long time about very random things.

Sapharia's POW

"Stupid Eragon" she thought while looking for something to eat. She saw a big deer running in front of her. "Yum" she thought flying and catching it. Just as she was a bought eat it, a boy with red hair ran up to her. "Can I have a bite" says the boy." HELL NO" Sapharia said "Anyways what's your name" asks Sapharia. "It's Ronald Weasely but most people call me Ron" "Well what are you waiting for get on" said Sapharia. While they were flying Sapharia flipped over and Ron fell to his death. "Sucker I just scammed 20 cents outta ya" she thought.

Michael Jacksons POW

He-he shamon I just love this little boys he-he. 100 mischievous ideas later Michael Jackson was singing beat it but when he got to the word beat it he dropped dead. HE-HE SHAMON he shouted while dying.

Percy Jacksons point of view

Ok first of I AM NOT RELATED TO MICHAEL JACKSON. I am actually son of the sea god so yeah. When I smoke I smoke seaweed. I really don't know how I got here. I was showing off my awesome self to the ladies when some black hole ate me. Eragon and Haymitch are very weird but my arrogance shines through XD! Anyways I was just eating this fish when some elf came up to me and slapped me for eating a fish "What's his issue" I say. "The elves think eating meat is useless" said Eragon. "Well then they all deserve to-"I was cut off because there was an arrow pointing at my head." Well you think you can mess with me Holmes" I say. I got ready to fight. I kicked him upside the head then he grabbed my leg and started smashing me into the ground. "OWWWWWWW" I scream like a little girl and start crying for my mommy.

Haymitches POW

Ok so I was hung over and sober. Man I hate this place already this place more than Panem. But I had to admit it was so funny watching that kid get beat into a pulp. Reminds me of the hunger games. I shrug, and look for a bar. :D I found one and drank until I collapsed. Then weird things went through my mind like Mr. Toucan and a morphling pill. I keeled over in an alley and passed out.

Murtaghs POW

I was just flying on my horsey well that's what I call my dragon. "Giddy up" when I spotted a stupid boy lying in a puddle of red paint. I think now's a good time to mention I LIKE MUFFINS XD! So I grab the fat red haired boy and tie him to my horsey I drag his body all the way to Galbatorix and leave him in there. I went onto the dining hall and grabbed a big chocolate muffin. I ate the whole muffin in ten seconds then ate the whole basket . When I'm finished I weigh 300 pounds so I use magic and switch back to 200 pounds but wait wouldn't that mean I lost money? I'm confused some consult my doctor about my muffin disorder. He tells me to get a life and kicks me out the door causing me to beat my horsey with a cricket bat.

The muffins Murtagh was eating POWS

This crazy man put me in his mouth and he bit off my arm. "NOOOOO" I scream but of course he couldn't hear me then he shoved me into his mouth and all I remembered was blackness and the sound of a fat man smacking his lips

Harry Potters POW

Did I ever mention I think Ron is stupid, well he is. He's fat ugly smelly and poor. Ughh and he isn't arrogant….. Why is he my friend? Well I decided even though I can't apperate I would try. I failed and landed in a pig sty (literally). I walked out and saw the train who thought he could. He kept huffing and puffing and saying "I think I can I think I can" causing me to say "No you can't no you can't" and I shove him down the hill He-he now some kids probably crying. Mischievous laughter Muhahahaha.

The muffin mans POW

I was walking down to my house on mulberry lane when suddenly a crazed person attacked me. He pulled out a red sword and threatened to kill me if I didn't make him 1,000,000 muffins. Not another kid's book that makes a kid cry it just happened to the little train that could. He took out a random cricket bat out of his small pocket and beat me with until I made him some muffins. When they were finished, I told him I literally put my sweet and blood into making those muffins. So he got out his cricket bat and slapped me in the face with it . Then he got on his "Horsey" (which was a dragon) and shot a gun at my head… Narrator: poor muffin man sad face

Random person in Alegäsiea

Ok I was digging through people's trash and then some witch swarmed…. Wait a minute wrong book. I was killing some hobo sitting by my trash. Then this ugly wilder beast ate him and I stabbed it. Then Mr. Toucan peeked out my eyes and ate my flesh… Narrator: Muhahahahaha

Eragons POW

So I was sitting there talking to Sapharia. "You're fat" I say then Sapharia said "Thank you little one". Then I say "Did I mention you look like a donkey and smell like an ass". Then Sapharia says "You're full of compliments today " I was just about to say some more insults when a pickle fell out of the sky. "My precious" I say. Then I ran to the pavilion to shout my about my pickle when Galbatorix came. "Give me that pickle" says Galbatorix "NOOOOOOOOO why do you want it any ways" I say. "Because I have a sandwich and that pickle would good with it" says Galbatorix. Suddenly Sapharia ripped off the roof and stole my pickle "NOOOOOOOOOOO" I shout. My precious" I say sobbing then Haymitch starts mumbling all these random curse words at Sapharia. I grab a beer bottle and the floor and throw it at Sapharia.


End file.
